This protocol proposes to study and compare the efficacy and toxicity of two treatments for patients with non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL) associated with the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). This is a randomized, open-label, dose-comparison, multicenter phase III study by the AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG).